


The Tenth Anniversary

by fleurlb



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb





	The Tenth Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisismylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismylie/gifts).



The Draper kids and Henry Francis paid their respects with huge flower arrangements, as though Betty was judging them from the sky.

Bobby and Sally hung back, watching Gene, now a gangly teenager, talk to Henry.

“Sometimes, I'm so jealous of Gene,” said Sally.

“But Gene doesn't remember Mom at all!”

 _Exactly_ , thought Sally. “His sadness is uncomplicated. He can miss the idea of Betty without being conflicted by the reality of Betty.”

“But don't you just miss her?”

Sally knew she'd misjudged the situation. She shrugged and changed the subject, still feeling like Betty judged them from the sky.

 


End file.
